Reassigned
by LoverGirlNCIS
Summary: Abby's been reassigned to L.A.! But why? And After it's all over, will she even want to return home? Abby/Eric? Tiva. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Ch 1

Abby walked into Director Vance's office. It was eight in the morning and Abby was sipping her first Caff-Pow! of the day. She didn't know what Leon wanted to talk to her about, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

"Hey Leon." Abby said happily. "What can I do for you today?"

"Miss Sciuto," Leon said, straight faced as always. "You are being reassigned."

Abby dropped her Caff-Pow! and stared in shock. "But I can't be reassigned! What if Gibbs gets a case and needs me! Or...or…"

"Your replacement can handle it" He said

"My replacement!" Abby screamed. She was on the verge of tears.

"Furthermore, you work for NCIS as a whole, not just for Gibbs-"

"So what if one the other teams gets a hinky case?" Abby cut him off

"-and that includes the team in L.A." he finished

Those words crushed Abby world. Ever since her last visit, she had been afraid of going back to L.A. And now she was angry that Leon was making her go back. L.A. was bad luck.

"L.A.! Leon, NO! I can't go back there! Why don't you send my 'replacement' there, instead?"

"Because they are working on a murder case and you are the best we've got."

"But they don't even have a lab over there!" Abby protested

"They do now" Leon said quickly

"When the case is over, do I get to come back here?

"You can do this, and you will." He said, not answering the question. "One more thing: Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about any of this, especially Gibbs. You're job is on the line. And so is his. Dismissed."

Abby stomped out of the office and made a point to slam the door. Tony and Ziva were walking toward her and noticed her angry, frantic face.

"Something wrong, Abby?" asked Ziva

"I…He…Ugh!" Abby was too frustrated to talk, and stomped to her lab.

"She's not a happy camper." Tony said

"Abby is going camping?" asked Ziva

"What?" Tony asked confused. "No. It means she's not very happy right now."

"Then why did you just not say that?"

Before Tony could answer, McGee walked up to them. "Did you guys see Abby? She seemed…"

"Not like a happy scamper." Ziva finished. McGee looked at her like she was crazy, and Tony shook his head. "What?" She asked

"Camper, Ziva. Abby is not a happy camper" Tony said. "Whatever the director told her must not have been good."

"Why was she with the director?" asked McGee

"Well, if we knew that, we'd know why she's upset, wouldn't we?"

"Gear up." Said Gibbs.

And the team was off.

(Break)

Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab to get test results. Of course that wasn't the only reason he was going down there. Abby was like a daughter to him. Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and several other teams had told him that something was not right with her. McGee even said that she had been crying when he brought her the evidence to test.

Gibbs walked in the lab. Abby was staring blankly at a computer screen, with what looked like test results he wouldn't be able to understand. He walked up to her until he was right behind her.

"Whatcha got, Abbs?" He asked.

Abby sighed, which surprised Gibbs. He was sure that would've startled her, even just a little. He frowned.

"The fiber seems to be from a high school lettermen jacket from 2006. Don't ask me what it was doing in 1876 grave. The blood comes from two different people, none of which belong to the victim, and the fingerprint from the staff which the victim was supposedly murdered with belong to another individual." She posted the pictures on the screen.

"Are you OK, Abbs?" He asked

Abby bit her lib.

Gibbs stared at her.

"That's not going to work, Gibbs. It's not something you can fix"

He was silent.

"I have to run ballistics for another case." she said, walking away.

(Break)

Leon Vince was enjoying a nice cup of coffee in his office.

"Sir, you can't go in there." He heard his assistant say. He rolled his eyes. He didn't have to guess who would be barging in his office unannounced in 5...4...3...2...

The door flung open, revealing an angry. "Leon, what've you done to my Lab Tech? I hear she's been depressed since you had a talk with her."

"It's nothing, Agent Gibbs. Everything is as it should be."

End of Ch 1

A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review if you think I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Team Gibbs got in the elevator and headed down to Abby's lab. She hadn't been there when they left for a case and now had a heap load of evidence for her to play with. The elevator opened with a ding and the walked out and through the doors to her lab.

"Abby!" Gibbs called out.

"Not quite." said a female voice

Everyone turned around at the unknown voice to find an unknown person. The girl was shorter than any one of them, probably only 5'2". She had short curly brown hair with blonde highlights. She was wearing a pink shirt, and black pants under her lab coat. She seemed eerily calm, and her dark green eyes showed no emotion.

"You are definitely not Abby." Ziva said

"Then who are you?" Asked McGee

"And where is Abby?" Asked Gibbs

"My name is Ellie and I can't say where Abby is."

"Why not?" Growled Gibbs

"Because I don't know. I was told to come here, so I did."

"So you were reassigned?" Asked Tony, but it was more of a statement.

Ellie nodded

"Which means…" began McGee

"That Abby got reassigned also."

(Break)

Abby got off the airplane and sighed. She really hated airports.

"Abby!" Abby looked up and saw G, Kensi, and Dom waiting for her and she was a little disappointed that Eric wasn't there. She ran up and gave each one a hug.

"I've missed you guys!" Abby said, trying to look her happiest.

"You too." Dom said.

"I hear you have a lab." Abby said excitedly.

"That's right." Kensi confirmed

"And it's all yours." G added.

_And it's all yours. _Those words stuck in Abby's head. It was just another reminder that she may never see Team Gibbs ever again.

They arrived at the base and Eric ran up to her and speaking in sign. "**So, we never got to finish our, um…"**

"**Are you trying to ask me out?"** Abby signed back with a smile. His face was all she needed for a confirmation. **" What do you have in mind?"**

"What do you think they're talking about?" whispered G into Kensi ear.

"Probably flirting." Replied Kensi, who didn't even try to whisper.

Abby turned to face Kensi "You should talk" Abby said with a smile "Guatemala can see the sexual tension between you and G."

Kensi blushed bright red, and Dom and Sam, who had just arrived to greet Abby, both looked questioningly at G and Kensi.

"So, where's my lab?"

End of chapter 2


End file.
